


Everything Has Changed

by sportssqueen



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Pregnancy, baseball AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportssqueen/pseuds/sportssqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen's life changed when he met Felicity Smoak and then changed again when she married him and their daughter was born. What happens when it changes once more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Can't Help Falling in Love". It may help to read the first fic, but you can still understand it without reading. If you have read my other fic in progress, "A Perfect Game", the two can be read as sequel one-shots, but I did not write them as sequels to "A Perfect Game". 
> 
> As always, follow me on Tumblr @sportssqueen! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters associated with "Arrow" or "Arrow" itself.

Groaning for what was probably the millionth time, Felicity threw her head back against the pillow. She should not have to go through this, again. But, its Oliver’s fault she is in this position. He knocked her up again.

It had been a little over a year since giving birth to her daughter when Felicity woke up with the urge to get everything out of her stomach. Oliver was out of town for a three game series against New York, leaving Felicity by herself with a one-year-old Addie. While she wasn’t that much of a problem, a part of her wished Oliver had a normal job. The four months he was home 24/7 were great, no complaints there. But that left 8 months where he was constantly on the road. She was fortunate enough that his salary allowed her to be a stay at home mom, something she had never expected when she was in college, or even in high school. She expected to be working in the technology industry, and maybe even being a working mom. Never did she think she would be spending her days with her baby girl. The trip to the doctor’s that same day confirmed her suspicions; she was pregnant again. She knew exactly when it had happened too. The trip they took for their anniversary was a week of never leaving the hotel room, and a few close calls on the beach. Felicity would never have thought she could be potentially cited for public indecency.

She sent a picture of the positive test to Oliver. He called and was elated. Their family was happy for them as well, maybe more her mom than anyone else.

The only problem? Her due date was smack in the middle of baseball season, again. Everything seemed like déjà vu. Spring training had begun so Oliver was spending most of his time in Arizona at the facility. Since they got married, Felicity had never been able to go with him, due to her job. After Addie was born, she spent that season with Oliver in Arizona. But, since she was close to her due date and the blood pressure scare during her last pregnancy, her doctor advised against flying. And a ten-hour car ride was not in her plan. In the end, they decided between them that Felicity would stay in Starling with Addie, and, with the team’s permission, Oliver would fly home once Felicity went into labor and would stay there for a week. It was unconventional for a player to get a week of paternity leave, but it was spring training and Oliver was their star player; an exception could be made.

So that was how Felicity found herself with her little girl by her side instead of her husband as she rode out yet another painful contraction. They say that your second labor is usually easier, but she begged to differ. Since arriving more than 5 hours ago, she wasn’t even halfway to the point where she could potentially be giving birth in the next few hours. She had called Oliver once her water broke, and he would be leaving Arizona within a few hours. The plane ride was only 2 hours, and it may help his case when Robert and Moira Queen’s second grandchild is fixing to be born. Then you can use the jet.

Felicity’s thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone. Reaching over a sleeping Addie, she smiled when she saw Oliver’s name on the screen.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Hi there,” Oliver said, “how are you feeling?”

“Not great, but it’s bearable. I am almost thankful Addie’s birth was much quicker. I’ve been here for 5 hours and I want this baby out of me, Oliver.”

She didn’t even have to be looking at him to know he was wearing that look on his face that showed he felt guilty.

“I’m sorry I can’t be there right now, but I am on my way. Pilot said we should be landing within the hour.”

Inside, Felicity wasn’t sure how much longer she could last. The contractions were getting more painful and she felt in her gut that something could go wrong. But she over reacted. A lot.

“I can hear you thinking,” said Oliver.

She could only giggle.

They chatted a little while longer, Oliver asking about Adelaide (he only chose to call her that, very rarely did he call her Addie), who was sleeping. Addie was small enough that she could still be in a pack and play, and the nurses had been kind enough to set one up. His mother and sister had been in a while ago, but seeing as how there wasn’t much progress, they didn’t stay, but they were close enough that if they were needed, they could be reached. Her mother was currently in the cafeteria, probably flirting with any cute doctor she could find.

While still on the phone with Oliver, she saw her nurse come in. She quickly smiled at Felicity, before motioning that she was going to check on her progress. Felicity only nodded, before diverting her attention to her husband. But it wasn’t on him for long.

“Mrs. Queen?” the nurse spoke up, “Is that your husband on the phone?”

Felicity was puzzled, but responded with, “Yes.”

“You may want to tell him to get here faster, because I am afraid we are going to have to prep you for a C-section.”

Felicity’s heart stopped. This was not in her plan. She was not supposed to give birth to her child via a C-section. Didn’t these people know she planned in advance?

She heard Oliver’s gasp over the phone, followed by a string of curses and shouting at the captains to fly faster.

“Can I ask why?” Felicity asked, suddenly feeling panicked.

“It seems that the baby is breeched. And this hospital has a strict policy against babies being born breech. We usually like to wait and see if the baby will turn itself over. But the policy also states that we will deliver any babies that are breeched if they haven’t moved for an hour. And you are also now 8 centimeters dilated. If your husband can be here within the next 30 or so minutes, we may be able to hold off on the surgery until he arrives. But, you will be in the OR within the hour.”

She left before Felicity could say anything. All of the sudden, the only sounds she heard were her own heartbeat against her ears and Oliver’s panicked voice.

“Felicity,” he said, “the pilot said he can land us in 15 minutes in Central City. I am having the QC helicopter meet us there. It’s only a twenty-minute ride to the hospital, and we’ve gained clearance already to land. But, I need you to not worry about me. Focus on yourself, and on our baby. You are strong enough, even stronger than me. You’ve been a great mom to Adelaide, and I know you can handle 2 children. We’ve gotten through so much already; we can get through this. I love you so much, Felicity Queen. So, so much. I will see you in the operating room.”

With that promise, he hung up, leaving Felicity to sit in the cheerful delivery room all by herself. She was suddenly hating the pink and blue colors that were supposed to add to the happiest moments in the lives of parents. This moment was not a happy one for her. She couldn’t bring herself to tell her mom or Moira and Thea. The nurse returned with her doctor shortly after she hung up with Oliver.

“Good afternoon, Felicity,” he said, “I know you’ve heard what must happen.”

She nodded her head. “Yes I did, and Oliver knows too. He’s on his way.”

“Yes, and he is cleared for landing at the hospital. We usually don’t do that, but seeing as how this is a high intensity situation and his family is a major hospital donor, we made an exception. Did he say how long it would be until he’s here?”

“With everything, about 40 minutes. Is that enough?”

The doctor hesitated, and that worried Felicity more than anything.

“Normally I wouldn’t answer that question, but seeing your condition, he may be fine. I will have a nurse waiting on the roof to escort him to the OR. We are going to take an ultrasound to see what exactly this baby is up to and to get a complete assessment of how we will proceed. The ultrasound technician is on her way, and when she is done, we will prep you for a Caesarian section. Everything will be just fine Mrs. Queen.”

Felicity felt some of the anxiety leave her body, but some still lingered.  

“Can you please inform my mother? And tell her to let Moira and Thea know?”

The doctor smiled. “Of course, Mrs. Queen. I will be back shortly.”

Laying back against the pillows, she sighed. This was about to me the scariest thing ever.

*****

Oliver felt the urge to pace back and forth on the jet. He hated himself for leaving Felicity by herself without him while she was being prepped for surgery. And it was taking every ounce of self-control not to not to quit baseball right then and there.

Baseball was his love, right behind Felicity, Adelaide and their unborn baby. He honestly didn’t think he could ever give it up voluntarily. But, right now, he would give it up in a heartbeat because it was keeping him from being with Felicity. She was all alone in a hospital room with people telling her she will be delivering her second baby through surgery. That thought alone scared him.

“Mr. Queen?” came a voice. He recognized it as the flight attendant.

“Hmm,” was his reply as he turned to face to middle aged woman.

“The pilot wanted me to inform you that we will be landing in a few minutes and to please fasten your seatbelt. Also, the helicopter is 5 minutes out from the Central City airport and should be there when we arrive.”

“Thank you,” he answered, feeling a sigh of relief. Everything was going smoothly, given the circumstances.

He tried to relax, focus on Felicity and their baby. He couldn’t handle it if he missed the birth and left Felicity all alone in an operating room.

Oliver must have been completely caught up in his thoughts, because the flight attendant was talking to him, telling him the plane had landed and the helicopter was waiting. Grabbing his bag and his jacket, he made his way to Felicity.

*****

“Sweetheart, he will be here,” said Donna.

Felicity was surrounded by her mom and Moira, both of whom were trying to calm and reassure her. Thea had taken Addie back to the mansion, allowing Felicity to relieve any worrying about her daughter.

“Felicity,” Moira said, taking her hand, “you know Oliver will do whatever he can to get here. He is not going to miss this.”

Moira squeezed her hand for extra reassurance.

Felicity allowed her head to fall back onto the pillow, releasing a sigh that was holding tension in her body. She knew Oliver would do whatever it took to get here on time, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something else was going to go wrong. Every time she ever heard about a C-section, it was usually because the baby or the mother was in danger. Felicity never imagined it could happen to her.

The ringing of a phone broke the calm silence in the room. Her head shot up, thinking it could be Oliver. When she saw Moira pull her phone out of her bag, she felt her heart drop. As she left to answer it, her anxiety got a little worse.

“He will be here,” Donna said again. Hearing it again didn’t necessarily help at all.

The sudden opening of the door had Felicity straining to sit up and see who it was. But, the person she was hoping would walk through that door didn’t show.

“Well, Mrs. Queen,” said her doctor, “any news from your husband?”

She shook her head no. “The last time I talked to him, he was 15 minutes from Central City. And that was about 40 minutes ago.”

Something flashed across the doctor’s face that Felicity vaguely thought might be worry. She didn’t need to be thinking about that.

“We will give him about 20 more minutes. But in the meantime, I am going to have the nurses come and prep you for surgery. If he isn’t here by then, I am afraid we can’t wait any longer. I’m sorry.”

Felicity nodded her head. She knew that there is no use in arguing. Delivering the baby was more important than Oliver showing up. Oliver being here was her own selfish want, but her baby’s life could be in danger. That won out over her own wants.

As soon as the doctor left the room, it became all business. Nurses were coming in to check her vitals and prep IVs. The pediatric nurse came in to explain what would be happening, while the ultrasound tech came to take one last look at the baby’s position. At some point, her mom and Moira, who returned from her phone call, had been asked to wait in the private family waiting area. Felicity kept looking at the clock on the wall, which seemed to be mocking her when every minute that past was one less minute Oliver had to show up.

The twenty minutes were almost up and her doctor returned, changed into surgical scrubs. His face was expressionless.

“Are you ready, Mrs. Queen?” he asked.

She only nodded, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Well then let’s get this show on the road. The procedure shouldn’t take long, and we don’t expect to have to put you under. Should something happen, the anesthesiologist will be standing by, but we don’t expect there to be anything. You have been in perfect health since arriving and this pregnancy hasn’t caused any notable issues. After we deliver the baby, you will be brought back here to recover. I do highly recommend that you wait a while, as long as you and Mr. Queen want, before allowing family to visit. I’ve seen my fair share of mothers who allow their family to come in right after and they break down and it can cause harm to your health. Not to mention, it stresses them out a lot. But, it is completely up to you and your husband.”

Her husband. Oliver. The one person who wasn’t here who should be. Everyone else was in the waiting room.

As the other nurses entered to wheel her to the OR, she heard the one at her left side clear her throat.

“Mrs. Queen, we instruct mothers preparing to go into surgery to remove their wedding rings. Shall I give them to Mr. Queen?”

“Umm, he isn’t here at the moment. Is there someplace to put them instead?”

“Actually, you were supposed to be informed that he arrived about 5 minutes ago. He is being suited up for the OR as we speak. He will see you in there.”

All of the sudden, Felicity felt her spirits lift. Oliver made it, he was here. Maybe there was someone watching over her and a god listened to her constant prayers.

“Yes,” she said, her voice sounding stronger, “that will be perfectly fine.”

No one could wipe the small smile off her face. And it stayed there and got bigger when she saw Oliver waiting for her in the operating room.

“I made it,” he said as she reached him. It was clear to her that nothing would ever stop him from getting to her.

“Yes you did” Felicity replied, taking ahold of his outstretched hand and she placed her engagement ring, wedding band, and Addie’s ring into his palm. Without a second thought, Oliver placed them onto his pinky, right next to his own ring finger. Kissing her hand, she knew that he would always be by her side.

“Let’s meet our baby,” he whispered.

*****

Oliver looked over at a sleeping Felicity. His wife had never looked more beautiful.

The day had been so stressful, and he never wanted to relive it. But he still felt that his only option was to quit baseball. And he honestly didn’t know if he could do it.

He felt his gaze shift to the small crib nest to Felicity’s bed. The one that held his beautiful little girl. He now had three perfect, beautiful girls to call his. This one looked nothing like Adelaide.

When Adelaide was born, she had looked a lot like Felicity, and nothing like him. Now, he was looking at a tiny human being that made him think he was looking at one of Thea’s baby pictures. How that happened, he had no idea. Biology and genetics weren’t his strong suit.

And it was that moment when he knew what he had to do. But, he felt his name being called.

His eyes looked up to see Felicity smiling back at him. She was exhausted but she still managed to be gorgeous in his eyes.

“How long have I been asleep?” she asked.

“About an hour,” he told her, “after they brought you two back to the room, you both proceeded to pass out.”

She tried to laugh, but his face contorted into discomfort.

“Hurt?” he asked. He hated to see her in pain.

She nodded. “But I would do it all again.”

It seemed that their daughter knew mommy was up, because she let out a small whine.

“Bring her here,” Felicity said, stretching out her arms.

Gently, Oliver picked up the little girl and set her down in Felicity’s arms, before settling down next to her on the bed.

He watched them for a few seconds, before reaching to move a piece of Felicity’s hair from her face. But before he could, a diamond caught the light.

“I believe these belong to you,” he said, holding his hand up for her to see.

“Oh yeah,” she said quietly, “I forgot I had to take them off.”

Without waiting for any response, he slipped them onto her finger. Every time he did that, he was reminded of his proposal, his wedding day, Adelaide’s birth, and now he would be reminded of this one.

“And one more thing,” he said, removing the ring from his pocket. He slipped it onto her finger, resting on top of the emerald band already resting there.

Felicity brought her hand up so she could see. The aquamarine stones were a contrast to the emeralds and diamonds, but at the same time they complemented each other well. Almost as if it was supposed to be this way.

“Is it engraved as well?” she asked.

He nodded, grabbing her hand to kiss the rings there.

“You mister will have to stop getting me pregnant, or else I’ll have 50 million rings.”

“Maybe I want to have 50 million kids with you.”

Felicity leaned up to meet his lips, kissing him for the first time since he got here. She pulled away quicker than either of them would have liked, but she had a pressing question.

“Should we get Addie? I kind of want her to meet her new sister first before everyone else.”

“I think that is a perfect idea,” Oliver said, pecking her lips once more, “I’ll go get her.”

He wasn’t even gone for 5 minutes when he returned, when he walked back in with Addie in his arms.

“I want you to meet your sister,” he whispered to her.

Addie watched closely as Oliver lowered her to sit next to Felicity. The almost two-year-old studied the tiny girl in her mommy’s arms. Without preamble, she reached out to kiss the baby’s forehead.

And that scene made Oliver confident in his decision.

“I want to tell you something,” he blurted out. Felicity looked up at him quizzically.

Oliver sat down on the bed so he was facing her, his gaze drifting to the two girls in his wife’s arms.

“The entire ride here, I thought about how much easier it would be on you if I wasn’t playing baseball. There were moments were I hovered over Tommy’s name in my phone, thinking about calling him to tell him I quit.”

“Oliver…” she started but he cut her off.

“But, then, watching these two and watching you, I can’t do it. I love baseball and you three too much, but what kind of father would I be if I stopped doing what I love? Isn’t that what were are supposed to tell our children? To follow their dreams and do what they love. I strongly believe that, you know that, but how can I teach my children that when I didn’t follow my own advice.”

It was finally off his chest, and saying it out loud made him ten times more confident that he made to correct decision.

“Oliver,” Felicity said, “the girls will always love you, regardless if you chose to give up baseball and I would support you 100%, no matter what. But, I would never force you to give up baseball. You have worked too hard, overcome too much, to give up now.”

Hearing Felicity say that made him know deep down that he made the right choice.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” she responded, “and I think, based on Thea’s text, that they want to meet the newest Queen.”

Oliver laughed for the first time all day. “Tell them I’ll go get them.”

As Oliver left, Felicity looked down at her two girls. He made his choice, and she knew it was the right one. She meant everything she said, but they could do this. Maybe they should wait for the next one, give them time to be a family and not have another situation like this one.

“Hi there,” she heard someone whisper. She looked up to find her mom walking in, followed by Moira, Robert and Thea with Oliver in tow.

“How are you doing?” Robert asked.

“We are good,” Felicity said.

They all gathered to look at the newest Queen baby asleep in her mother’s arms.

“So,” Thea began, “what’s her name? You haven’t told us anything.”

Felicity looked up at Oliver, who was standing by her bed. She simply nodded at him.

“Everyone,” he said, “we would like you to meet Elizabeth Dearden Queen.”


End file.
